Scott Monroe
Scott Monroe is the main playable character and protagonist in Red Steel. He is never actually seen in-game, not even in cutscenes. All that can be seen are his hands wielding guns and swords. Story Act 1: Sato's Legacy Scott is engaged to Miyu Sato. They are supposed to meet Miyu's father, Isao Sato, at the Overlook Hotel in Los Angeles, California so Scott can finally meet his future father-in-law. But before the meeting actually takes place, a gang of thugs disguised as hotel staff attack them. Scott, having been knocked unconscious, awakens to find Miyu and her father gone. Scott and some of Sato's men head for the rooftop where a helicopter is waiting to get them to safety. When he reaches the roof, Scott finds Sato injured. He explains that Miyu was escorted safely to his personal suite and they must meet up with her there. Along the way, they find a sword. Sato gives Scott a crash-course lesson in sword fighting. Because of all the sword-wielding enemies they come across, Sato figures they are being attacked by members of the Yakuza, a Japanese crime syndicate. Upon reaching the suite, they are greeted by Sato's friend Ryuichi who was keeping Miyu safe. They fight their way to the lower levels of the garage under the Hotel to make their escape. But when they get there, Ryuichi turns on them and attempts to kidnap Sato and Miyu. Scott manages to stop one car and rescue Sato, but Ryuichi is able to escape with Miyu. Afterward, Scott and Sato head to Tony Tanaka's store in Little Tokyo. It's the only safe place for them to hide. There, Scott learns that Sato is the leader of a Yakuza clan called Sato Gumi. But it is an honorable clan that deals in legal companies rather than crime. Tony Tanaka explains to Scott that Ryuichi has a mistress named Angel who runs a massage parlor called Angel's Heaven. Angel will know where Ryuichi is hiding. While Sato stays with Tony Tanaka, Scott heads to the massage parlor where he is greeted with gunfire. Fighting his way through the parlor, he finally reaches Angel who tells Scott that Ryuichi is hiding at an auto body shop in South L.A. called Xtreme Wheels. So Scott heads to Xtreme Wheels. Fighting the grease-monkey thugs, Scott manages to find Ryuichi and Miyu. Ryuichi escapes the auto body shop with Miyu on a truck. Scott is able to stowaway on one of the trucks, following Ryuichi. When the trucks stop, Scott finds himself at an airport. While there, Scott finds out that Ryuichi is taking Miyu to Japan along with the weapons. Scott battles his way through the airport only to become injured when facing Ryuichi. Ryuichi leaves Scott alive to give Sato a message: give him the Katana Giri or he'll never see Miyu again. Leaving Scott injured at the airport, the plane takes off, headed for Tokyo. Scott then returns to Tony Tanaka's store to explain what happened. Sato tells Tony to give Scott the Katana Giri, which has been hidden in the store's basement. After Tony gives a brief lesson to Scott in swordplay using Sato's style, Sato's dying wish was to have Scott rescue Miyu. After Sato dies, Scott flies to Japan and heads to Otori's Dojo in Tokyo. Otori is a long-time friend and loyal ally to Sato. When Scott reveals the Katana Giri, he is welcomed inside. Otori allows Scott to use the dojo as a place to train and rest whenever needed. And Otori's daughter Mariko agrees to train Scott in his sword skills. Otori directs Scott to Harry's Club to find the answers he's looking for, since the club is a popular "hang out" for Yakuza types. Upon arrival at the club, Scott defeats the Yakuza that are roughing up Harry Tanner and his men. For that, Harry agrees to help Scott. One of Harry's men trains Scott in the use of guns and target practice. Later, Harry explains that his contacts informed him that Ryuichi's headquarters was at Sato Incorporated Waste Processing Plant in Tokyo Bay. So Scott heads to the processing plant. Act 2: The Path of the Katana Giri Having been sent to the Sato Incorporated Waste Processing Plant in search of Ryuichi, Scott fights his way across the island and through the processing plant to finally catch up with Ryuichi at the dock. There, he finds Ryuichi trying to escape the plant in a helicopter with a captive, a man named Akira Matsubara. Scott defeats Ryuichi in a sword fight and Ryuichi tells him that Miyu Sato was taken to a man named Tokai. Immediately afterward, Ryuichi is shot and killed by a sniper. Scott and Akira escape the plant in the helicopter. Akira explains he was a friend to Isao Sato and that they should work together to find out what is happening. Upon returning to Harry's Club, Harry Tanner directs Scott to a meeting of the Sanro Kai, a group of Sato Gumi Yakuza members focusing on profitable peace, the same group of which Isao Sato was a part. Akira, the leader of that group, explains to Scott that Tokai has taken over their separate districts throughout Tokyo and has brought chaos since Sato's death. So he calls upon Scott to help them get back their respective districts and restore honor. In assisting the Sanro Kai, Scott heads to Tokyo Harbor because Inoue Makoto, a member of the Sanro Kai, has been kidnapped by the Yakuza. Battling his way through the fish market and the docks, Scott finds out that there's a drug smuggling operation going on. He ends up on the ship called Sakatemaru where Makoto is being held by Fugu Yamada. Scott defeats Yamada and rescues Makoto who eventually takes back Tokyo Harbor. Scott then heads to the Shinjuku District because Tetsuo Misumi, a member of the Sanro Kai, has switched sides and joined the bad Yakuza. His gambling establishments have turned to illegal fights. Upon entering the District, Scott is captured and taken to Tetsuo's funhouse where many deadly games and traps await him, including a hunting match where he is the prey, a sci-fi themed roller coaster ride, and a Godzilla-inspired room full of giant eggs, among other crazy things. Scott manages to survive them all and impresses Tetsuo with his skills. So Tetsuo decides to come back to the Sanro Kai. After that, Scott heads to the Business District because Kenzo Chiba, a member of the Sanro Kai, has switched sides and joined the bad Yakuza. He is now in charge of financing crime instead of legal endeavors. Upon entering the District, Scott enters the Sato Financial Group building in search of Kenzo. Fighting his way through the skyscraper, Scott finds Kenzo and is successful in convincing him to switch back to the Sanro Kai. Scott moves on to the Geisha houses because Goro, a new district boss, has risen to power and taken the Geisha women as prisoners. Scott battles his way through the string of Geisha houses and rescues them all. He eventually meets up with Sasori, the new woman in charge of the houses. Scott defeats her, allowing the Sanro Kai to move back in to the district. Act 3: The Ghosts of the Sanro Kai After assisting the Sanro Kai in taking back their respecting districts in Tokyo, Scott Monroe heads to Otori's Dojo where Otori gives Scott a new, heavier sword. Otori holds the Katana Giri at the Dojo while Scott trains with Mariko and later continues his journey. Returning to Harry's Club, Scott finally meets Tokai, the man behind the takeover of Tokyo and death of Isao Sato. And Harry Tanner appears to be working for him. Having been locked up in the cellar of the Club, Scott manages to fight his way up to the offices and confronts Harry, defeating him in combat. Harry explains to Scott that Tokai and his men were heading for the Dojo to take the Katana Giri, so Scott leaves immediately. Upon his arrival, he battles Komori ninjas and rescues the dojo students and Kenji the guard. Together, Scott and Otori fend off the ninjas but Mariko is severely injured, and the Komoris escape with the sword. Scott discovers that Tokai has taken the Sanro Kai captive, so Scott heads out to the fortress where Tokai is hiding out. He battles his way into and through the fortress rescuing the Sanro Kai members and fighting Tokai. Tokai manages to escape but Scott gets the Katana Giri back. Scott visits Otori back at his dojo where he finds that Mariko had been poisoned in the battle at the dojo. Otori wants revenge. Together, Scott and Otori head to Tokai's residence. Otori wants to kill Tokai and Scott needs to rescue Miyu Sato. During the battle, Otori is also poisoned. Eventually Scott defeats Tokai and rescues Miyu. Tokai tells him of an antidote that can cure Scott's poisoned friends. Suddenly, Otori shows up to kill Tokai. That's when Scott has to make a choice: Kill Tokai and never find the antidote, or let him live allowing them to get the antidote. Multiple endings #) The player can allow Otori to kill Tokai, which will result in both Otori and Mariko dying from the poison. #) The player can fight Otori and defend Tokai, but if the fight is lost, Otori will kill Tokai also resulting in the deaths of Otori and Mariko. #) The player fights Otori and wins, allowing all three characters to live, with Tokai as a prisoner. Category:Red Steel Category:Red Steel characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters